


By Your Side

by vulpixfairy



Series: Everyone needs a Hero Arc [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Established Draco/Harry relationship, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post Voldemort, Protective Draco, Romance, Suffering Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpixfairy/pseuds/vulpixfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on Fanfiction.Net on 17/9/2003</p><p>An AU Post-Hogwarts and Post-Voldemort Draco/Harry story. Draco recalls all that has happened between him and Harry before and after the world is ridden of Voldemort: how Harry healed and suffered and how Draco will always be there to save him as his hero...</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (characters, plots, etc.) for they are in custody of the remarkable J K Rowling.
> 
> Warnings: Rated T for established D/H pairing and implied sexual content, possible OOC, angst and romantic fluff. The passages within the story that are in italics are Draco's thoughts.
> 
> Author's note: This kind of follows up from 'Everyone Needs A Hero', it can be read alone though (read the previous fic if you want to know how they came together). OK, I think there will be some minor angsting in this fic as well if I'm correct. But anyway, enjoy.

**By Your Side**

_'Harry was known as the Boy-Who-Lived through the seven schooling years of Hogwarts. Throughout his childhood, teenhood and the primal stages of adulthood, he was famous for the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. And three years after his graduation, the world was cheering because Voldemort, who was feared by all, had been vanquished to non-existence in the great inevitable war that occurred. But in amidst of the cheers and celebrations, Harry James Potter was disappearing. He was dying inside, consumed by the dark side of his soul who taunted him of his weakness...he believed those terrible words...in order to protect all who loved and cared for him.'_

* * *

 

Steely yet soft pewter coloured eyes belonging to the sole Malfoy heir were glued on the slumbering figure on their king sized bed. Stiff under the silk comforter and sheets laid a very drained and tired looking Harry Potter bathed under the moonlight shining through the window of their sheltered abode in the Malfoy in his weakened state...he still looked serene and beautiful in the other man's eyes.

Draco Malfoy was laying beside the other man. His eyes filled with tenderness, love and compassion as he gazed at his long-time lover...no...husband. Harry's skin was as almost pale as the moon itself, its tanned shade lost due to past sicknesses fraught upon his fragile state. His muscled figure toned from years of Quidditch retained but he looked skinny. His hair was spread on the soft pillows like black silk curtains. For tonight, Harry looked quite peaceful in his slumber.

Draco Malfoy was in his daily nocturnal ritual concerning the figure in the bed. Each night, after tucking Harry in, he would watch over the younger man with soft grey eyes that were capable of calming him down with one gentle gaze. He would hush him and cradle him when nightmares of his past resurfaced. He became Harry's nightly guardian. He was also his beloved and hero to protect him from his inner demons. Then after being assured that Harry would sleep well, Draco would become content to sleep with the other man in his arms. At day, Draco would treasure Harry and protect him from any harm that would prove to be an obstacle to his beloved's recovery.

* * *

 

_'I knew something tragic happened to Harry since the end of our fifth year in Hogwarts. I heard some stories about it...enough to know that Harry was adversely affected by the incident...his friends tried to reconnect with him yet they knew little of his nightmares. How they drained his strength and morale...how the visions wrought pain and fear in his heart...but most of all, his will to live.'_

* * *

 

A reverent hand reached out to caress the ebony haired man's cheek when he saw a small yet noticeable twitch beneath the closed eyelids. From past experience, a noticeable twitch was a common symptom of an oncoming nightmare. Most of the time now, the nightmares could be banished by soothing caresses and reassuring whispers. Draco knew how horrible Harry's dreams were. Harry had confided in him. Then Draco would hug him and whisper tender words and ended with this quote before singing Harry's favourite lullaby to put him to sleep again:

"Besides...everyone needs a hero...even the famous Harry Potter."

Like he promised Harry in their seventh year. When he witnessed Harry in his weakened state. It commenced his trip down memory lane as he continued to gaze at his slumbering lover, his mind drifting elsewhere.

* * *

 

_'Little did they know, I was there to bring him back. I watched his every step ever since he rejected my offer of friendship. I thought I hated him...yet I was wrong. When I found him under that tree all broken and alone, I knew what my heart desired...I wanted to be the one to end his torture...to make him see me as a hero to him...it was a selfish wish of mine at that time. But all the same, he had finally accepted me as his friend. We spent three eventful years together as friends...then...as lovers...before the war happened.'_

* * *

 

Draco remembered vividly how it happened when he watched Harry napping under a tree back in their seventh year. He witnessed the anguish written on the other boy's face. He allowed himself to let Harry know that he cared, how he wanted to protect him from the nightmares and how he wanted to be his hero. He allowed Harry to cry on him and at that magical moment, they were no longer enemies from two rival houses. They became friends...for the remainder of their last year in Hogwarts, Harry opened his heart and soul to the Malfoy heir and the other boy did in return. A year after their graduation, they became lovers...

It wasn't easy keeping their affair a secret because sooner or later, the truth had to leak out. Few understood the deepened level of Draco and Harry's relationship for they knew nothing about what happened in their seventh year. They knew nothing of the similarities the two shared. They feared the intimacy shared between the Boy-Who-Lived and the son of a Death Eater. Many commented the relationship wasn't 'right', convinced that Draco had the Gryffindor under a 'spell'. However, there were a few that stood by their side and supported them all the way...that was their friends from their respective houses...

Ron, most shockingly, was the first to step up in favor of their relationship.

"I'm only doing this for Harry, Malfoy," Draco smiled slightly as he recalled the redheaded man's words, "I know that he cares for you and I admit that you are not half bad as I thought you were. But I swear to the forces of Merlin, if you abuse him, you will answer to my fists."

The majority of the Slytherin and Gryffindor houses joined in supporting their relationship so crushing the rivalry between them. Several professors were in favor, most particularly Dumbledore and most surprisingly, Snape. After months of hiding in fear that they would be despised, Harry truly smiled for the first time and Draco was proud to stand by his lion's side.

Then Draco confronted his father with new-found courage. Now that his relationship was out in the open, Draco didn't give a damn of the consequences he would face. After a gruesome battle, Draco emerged victorious and Lucius was sent to Azkaban. Charged for numerous cases, he was given the sentence: the dreaded Dementor's Kiss.

Draco was reunited with his trapped mother who now saw Harry as another son and he became the sole beneficiary to the family fortune. Soon after he brought Harry to live with him. Dobby and Winky came along to live with them too as Harry had quite an attachment with the two house-elves.

During their courtship, Draco and Narcissa introduced to Harry everything of the best the wizarding world had to offer. Draco's love for him only served to strengthen as he watched Harry smile and laugh like he used to in the old days. After some time, Harry fully reacquainted with his old friends who were shocked but happy to see the dramatic improvement in the Gryffindor' spirit. Seeing Harry being happy made Draco become accepted in the group too and vice versa with his own group of friends.

But then, the serene happiness was short-lived when Voldemort struck again...that happened three years after their graduation.

* * *

 

_'Every time I think about it, the visions of bloodshed come back. We half expected it that we would meet the inevitable. But it was so soon...and it was bloody wrong timing...just when Harry was beginning to lead a normal life. We were at the prime until the Dark Lord came to destroy what meant to us. Many lives were lost and Harry landed the last blow so ending his existence. But it was foolish for people to think that everything would return to normal once the evil was gone...they were wrong. We were lost in the aftermath. Many souls were traumatized. Harry was once again fraught with nightmares and I wanted to kick myself for not being able to help him.'_

* * *

 

As the silver-eyed man recalled, the day Voldemort perished was the bleakest every witch, wizard and muggle had ever experienced. The wizarding world mourned the loss of all that was good while the muggle world could subconsciously feel a pang of heavy sadness on a stark rainy day. While the sky was painted scarlet and grey and soil drenched with spilled innocent blood of lives lost, Draco had seen his lover lost and alone on a barren hill, staring at his hands with panic-stricken eyes. Draco tried to bring his lover back to reality but he was pushed away roughly and Harry yelled at him not to touch him. The outburst was so fierce that Ron, Blaise and Seamus who had minor injuries in the war had to knock him out to bring him to St. Mungo's for treatment.

Harry acquired few physical injuries despite the grueling duel he had with Voldemort. But deep inside, his soul was broken and in turmoil. The nightmares of bloodshed returned and almost placed the young man under hysteria. Harry was located in an isolated unit where people could look at him like an animal on display. The medical staff treated him with sleeping draughts at an overdose as a dramatic measure. But each horrible nightmare brought him up in screaming fits. At that time, Draco was not permitted to enter the room to calm him. All he could do was watch his suffering lover behind a glass panel and feel his heart tear bleed. Hermione, being the compassionate Gryffindor, offered her shoulder to cry on and was a reliable source for companionable comfort. For Draco, for the first time, had felt real pain. The pain that was tainting Harry's purity and innocence. His anguish, guilt, sorrow and the burden he carried. Hermione, along with the other Gryffindors were saddened by the changes and cried with Draco. Narcissa fulfilled her role as a loving and caring mother as she cradled her scared son in her arms when Hermione couldn't be with Draco to comfort him.

It was two long weeks before Harry eventually simmered and Draco was finally allowed to see him. At first sight, Draco wanted to cry. His lover had looked so frail, lying so lifelessly underneath the dead white sheets of the hospital bed. His eyes no longer a shiny emerald green but down to a sickly pickled green. His face filled with fear and anxiety. And when Draco cradled him in his arms, Harry started crying, breaking down on the spot. Draco had been petrified at the raw terror flashing in his lover's eyes and the way Harry was clawing on his chest.

"Take me out of here, Draco!" Harry had cried out frantically, his eyes blood-shot and hands frantically pounding his chest, "Don't let them get me! Help me!"

"Hush, beloved..." Draco had whispered in his ears, calming him down to wrecking sobs, "You will get out of here. I will make sure of that..."

Harry's haggard heaving breaths were his reply and he tiredly nodded back against Draco.

* * *

 

_'I have never been so scared in my entire life. I've never seen Harry so close to a complete breakdown. I tried all I could to save his sanity. I thought I lost all hope when I couldn't see Harry smile again and having failed to eradicate his fears like I did when I found him. But I didn't give up. I had to find a way to save him!'_

* * *

 

Draco had brought Harry back with him to the mansion but he showed no signs of improvement. Harry became distant and wouldn't see his friends, now thoroughly convinced that death would befall them if he would let them near him. He wouldn't go outside but stayed in their room at all times. His appetite lessened, making him vulnerable to sickness. Narcissa had done all she could to help Harry and Dobby and Winky, in their innocent need to please their master, tried all they could to stir him from his depression. But their valiant efforts were to no avail. Harry fell ill several times that the medical staff were giving authorative threats that if his situation wouldn't improve, they would take him to the institution forcibly. The nightmares returned...and they prevented Harry from having a peaceful sleep...

Draco kept vigil to his side yet he was helpless to do anything to help his suffering lover. He had prayed every night that he could do some way to lift the burden off his shoulders and kill the guilt and sorrow in his soul. It was as if a demon possessed Harry, breaking his defenses to attack his soul. Draco didn't lose hope...and it took a dramatic event to start turning things around.

* * *

 

_'I recalled that time...the time when I had to save Harry from himself...it made our relationship go beyond the level of intimacy we were at. Seeing Harry at his lowest...just like that faithful day...made me act. I had to make him see that he was worth living in this world...this time...I would make him see the light...I love him too much to let Fate take him away from me...not in a million years!'_

* * *

 

It was on a heavy rainy day Draco chanced to see Harry fiddling with his wand in his hands and his face pulled to a self-deprecating tearful look. He was standing before a full length mirror.

"They would be better off without me around..." Harry was talking with himself, unaware of his lover's presence, "Especially Draco...I've burdened him too much...I can't be the same Harry I was...the Harry he loved..."

Draco's eyes widened in horror at what was happening...Harry couldn't be doing what he thought he would do!

"I'm no longer worthy to live in this world...Draco deserves someone better...someone stronger...someone as beautiful as he is...someone who could love him like I did..." Harry's arm was shaking as he pointed his wand at his reflection, "Please forgive me...for what I'm about to do...Avada-"

Draco immediately whipped out his wand and pointed it at his lover to stop the poisonous curse from fulfilling its terrible effect, "EXPELLIARMUS!"

Draco's shrieked command was punctuated the magical snap of Harry's wand being thrown aside. The shorter man was shocked to find a heaving Slytherin before him, his wand drawn. Then Harry found himself tackled onto the carpeted floor and he began to struggle.

"Let me go! Let me go! I'm a murderer!"

"Stop! Stop fighting me, Harry!" Draco's rage turned into anxiety as he pinned the other man on the carpet.

"Why did you stop me?! I deserve to pay for the crimes I did!"

"You are no criminal, Harry! You are no murderer either!"

"You saw me out there! I don't deserve to live! I don't deserve my friends! I don't deserve you and your love! The nightmares told me so! The people who died...it's so unbearable!"

"Shut up!" Draco slapped Harry into silence, making shocked green eyes look up at him. Draco heart's pained upon seeing the hurt flooding his lover's tearful eyes, "I'm sorry, beloved...I had to do that to make you listen. You have to really let go of the guilt and the anguish within you..."

"I can't...I can't let go...it's become a part of me...this burden is mine to bear alone."

"You blithering Gryffindor! Don't you know that your suffering is my suffering too! It hurts me to see you wither when you shut me out!" Draco pulled Harry up and pressed him close to his chest where his heart was beating, "Feel my heart, Harry! It's beating now but I guarantee that if you killed yourself, this heart...this heart will stop beating too! Don't you dare assume that your death will pay for these deluded crimes you think you've committed!"

A tense silence reigned between the two men. Harry gasped in realization at his lover's tirade.

"Draco...Draco...I didn't mean...I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"But you did, Harry...you did by thinking that you don't deserve to live when your friends, Mother and I think otherwise...by wanting to kill yourself when you think you're alone...but most all, you doubted me...and our love...how could you do that?"

Harry had blinked tears and collapsed heavily on his chest, his hands gripping onto the silk robes. The broken man's sobs were mixed with garbled apologies. Draco continued to hold his lover close, continually kissing his wet face to comfort him.

"I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..." Harry whimpered.

"Hush...I'm right here, Harry...right here by your side. You may think that you have to suffer in silence and being alone but you are wrong. We're here for you...I'm here for you. Please, beloved...let me show you much you mean to me..."

Harry only nodded tiredly, choosing not to speak and surrendered to the assuring warmth of his beautiful lover who carried him in his arms to their bedroom.

Draco made love to him that night. Slow...careful...caring...each touch soft and each stroke filled with loving worship. Draco ensured his lover's pleasure before his own as he kissed, bit and laved each body part with reverence. Naked skin brushed against each other and beautiful friction formed between them to create an everlasting bond of trust, lust, passion and security.

"Harry...so beautiful...you're so beautiful..." Drcao had murmured with each stroke on his lover's skin and flesh.

"Draco...you feel so warm..." Harry felt his cheeks and forehead peppered with kisses.

"Feel me, Harry," Draco had whispered in his lover's ears as he gently entered him, "Feel me around you. Feel me inside you. This is me. Nothing but me...you have my warmth and my soul. Fly with me, Harry."

"Please..." Harry had pleaded with soft whimpers as he gripped onto the other man tightly who was rocking him gently inside and out, "Don't let me go..."

"Shhhh...never, Harry...I'm here..."

As Draco filled his senses, Harry wept silent tears in amidst in voicing his pain and pleasure, both in happiness and sadness. Knowing that Draco still loved him in spite of the pain he wrought upon him and his friends by his aloofness...Draco was still with him...by his side always.

"Draco...Draco..." Harry chanted his lover's name as he was rocked to and fro...the pinnacle was within his reach, "I...so...so close...I..."

"Harry...let it all go, my lion..."

Both young men cried out when they reached the fulfillment of their release. Draco looked down at his lover, his heart bursting with pride at the beauteous picture he created...finally, Harry was his in body and soul.

In the aftermath, Harry and Draco were lying in each other's arms, a cherished moment of tender caresses and kisses was shared in a peaceful silence.

"Draco...why are you still with me? Even though I distanced from you...you never left..." Harry had asked when Draco embraced him close and kissed him, "Why?"

"Harry, everyone needs a hero...even you...the famous Harry Potter," Draco had merely said as he brushed his unruly dark hair.

"I've been so blind...I realize that now. I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry that I've hurt you..." Harry kissed the taller man's collarbone, new tears of regret in his eyes.

"Hush now...you're still here...and you've got eternity to make it up to me, beloved."

"I'm a terrible mess...I don't know what to do..." Harry had admitted, his voice was soft and unsure...he was like a lost child, "I can't face this alone."

"You won't. I'll make sure of that," Draco had then tangled his bare legs with Harry and kissed the scar on his forehead, "Let me be the one to protect and heal you, Harry. Then come tomorrow, you'll be going out for fresh air and in turn, see your friends and mine once again. Mother will want to have tea with you. And no matter how long it takes..."

Draco's eyes were filled with hardened conviction and tender promise...

"I will be there by your side."

And a magical moment revealed before Draco: his answer to his prayer. Harry gave a small smile and his eyes lost the sickly green shade to a light viridian...not reaching to the shade of emerald green...not yet. It was a trifle sign of improvement and it brought happiness to the blonde's heart. It was a milestone of hope shining before him.

He had Harry gathered in his arms and cradled him gently, singing an extract of a very familiar song softly in his ear.

And for the first time, Harry fell into a peaceful and pleasant dream-filled sleep. When morning came, the Gryffindor woke up with his dragon beside him and greeted Dobby and Winky with the same small smile. Finally Harry was on the road of recovery for he was no longer shrouded in darkness but basking in the light where he rightfully belonged...

* * *

 

_'It wasn't easy for us but I'm glad that Harry has the strength in himself to forgive himself and to let go of the darkness in his heart. I reintroduced him to the outside world and his friends and loved ones and watched over him each night. Although the nightmares did come back to haunt him and he would fall sick every now and then, they weren't as bad and frequent as before. Although there were some days when he couldn't sleep at all, he would no longer have to suffer alone. He had help...he had me..._

_Today marks the second year since the annihilation of Voldemort and Harry is still recovering. But I am so grateful that he is smiling as he should be...to bask in the light...and to be here with me...'_

* * *

 

"Draco?"

Draco's reminiscing down memory lane was broken by the interrupting soft call. He gazed down to find his lover blinking up sleepily at him, his viridian green eyes shining in the moonlight. Draco smiled tenderly down upon him and kissed his forehead as he laid down next to him. Harry made no hesitation to snuggle on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Draco reached for Harry's free hand and interlocked their fingers. As they did, they heard a soft clink.

For on their ring fingers were identical beautiful intricately carved rings made out of the most sparkling diamonds. They were Bond Rings, delicate instruments to tie both souls into eternity in matrimonial union. Not too long ago, they had a private bonding ceremony with their loved ones and friends in a blooming glen near the outskirts of Hogsmeade. It was a simple yet beautiful and unforgettable event.

"Did you have a nightmare, beloved?"

Harry shook his head, "No, dragon. But aren't you tired? I could practically feel your stare while I slept."

"Not until you have no nightmares for the night, Harry."

"You have given me so much, Draco...I just wish there is some way to repay you..."

"Nonsense, you're my Bonded, Harry. Everything I do for you is because I love you."

"Love you too...love you so much..." Harry echoed his reply in whispers, a thin layer of unshed tears laid over his eyes.

Draco smiled and kissed the top of Harry's head. He cupped the other man's cheek and slowly traced the pale skin with uttermost tenderness, thumbing away the tears trailing from his eyes before soothing the eyelids close with his soft lips.

"Besides...everyone needs a hero...even the famous Harry Potter."

"Draco...please sing the lullaby for me again," Harry requested softly, "I want it to be the last thing I hear before I go to sleep again."

The Slytherin complied and sang softly, all the while his voice was deep and soothing. Soon enough, Harry fell back into his deep slumber, his face ethereally peaceful in the moonlight. Draco pressed his lips on the scarred forehead before making himself comfortable beside his Bonded and whispered into the sleeping man's ear...

"You're my hero too, Harry James Potter. For without you, I would've ended up being nothing and I wouldn't have gotten the chance to love again and live the life I hadn't imagined. Thank you, beloved..."

**FINITE INCANTATUM**


End file.
